When 2 Worlds, plus 3 species Collide
by LoverOfGames
Summary: When a Protoss scout pilot finds himself crashing towards Earth, how will it's most technologically advanced civilisation react? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Blah blah blah_- thoughts

Blah Blah Blah-speech

_**Blah blah blah**_-telepathy

**HAVEN, NEAR CHUTE E1**

"D'arvit!" Holly was swearing under her breath as she was given a Dragonfly to go and investigate a disturbance a couple miles south from Dublin.

"Captain Short, I could hear what you just said. We would give a Hummingbird, but all of them are out right now." The little prick of a gnome in charge of equipment was holding out the ancient contraption with an expectant look on his face.

"All right, all right." Holly grudgingly took the wings. _Maybe I can visit the Fowls and see how the twins are doing._

Khoras was in very, very deep shit. The Protoss scout pilot had miscalculated the warp and instead of coming to Shakuras, had come to Earth instead. Now, with his energy low and coming down at 980 mph through the atmosphere, he knew he was utterly screwed. _Khas Naradac!_ He knew was probably going to die, but that didn't stop him cursing and trying to maneuver his fighter somewhere other than hard, compact dirt. He was worried about his companions in the back; Torun the Zealot and Arundas the High Templar. They were sending him telepathic messages; _**Where in the name of Adun are we! What's going on! Why are you cursing!**_ He responded vocally, "We're at Earth, not Shakuras." _That shut both of them up_, he thought rather smugly.

_**BRACE FOR IMPACT! **_CRASH…

**CRASH SITE**

"Commander, it appears to be an alien craft…" Holly felt way too much like she was in a movie with what she just said, but really it was the best answer. Foaly was skeptical. "An alien craft, Holly? Are you on drugs or something?"

"Foaly, you know I don't take drugs, except for that one time after I graduated from the Academy. Here, look at this visual…" Holly felt satisfied when she heard Foaly's gasp at the long, golden craft.

"Nice, isn't it? Why can't YOU make stuff like that?" Foaly was about to say something when he paused, and said softly, "Holly, get out of there NOW."

"Why?" Holly activated her wings as she spoke, but then something simultaneously grabbed her leg and mouth before she was knocked out.

**3 MINUTES EARLIER**

Coughing and limping, the trio crawled out of the smashed up Scout. Khoras looked back at his ship and thought, S_urprising. It appears to be in fixable condition, except for the fact that the hull is missing some pieces._ Ah, well, for now they would have to focus on survival.

_**Wait. Torun, Khoras, I am sensing another psionic life form. It is not human, so Torun, you go and see if you can't communicate with it.**_

_**Yes, Templar!**_ …A few seconds later… WHACK.

_**Idiot!**_

**POLICE PLAZA**

"Captured?" Trouble's eyebrows shot up into his hair while Foaly coughed nervously and continued.

"Yes, captured. By an alien life form, if I'm not mistaken."

"Aliens, Foaly? Since when did you start believing in movies?"

Foaly was annoyed. Here was Holly, captured by scaly aliens that made Butler look small and Trouble was deciding that this was the time to become a bureaucratic, scientific idiot!

"Yes, aliens. Here's the footage from Holly's camera before it got destroyed."

The two spent the next few minutes watching, and by the end, Trouble had assembled a crack team of 30 LEPRetrieval.

"All right, boys, lets move out."


	2. Chapter 2

**3 MILES FROM CRASH SITE**

_**Arundas! The female is awake!**_ Torun moved away from the incapacitated Holly as the High Templar approached. Holly had no idea how these…aliens communicated, so she flinched when Arundas's mind touched her own. (Can Protoss even speak out loud? Also, do they have retinas?)

_**Greetings, young one. I am High Templar Arundas and I am truly sorry for Torun's rather violent introduction. My companions and I are in the process of trying to figure out where we are. Can you help?**_ Holly could not believe here pointy ears. These freaks knocked her out, somehow implanted her feet into the ground, and now they're asking her to help them? Are they insane? Holly then remembered she had a full tank, and allowed herself a small grin.

"'HIGH TEMPLAR', YOU"RE WILL IS NO LONGER YOUR OWN." Holly boomed in the bass of the Mesmer, while Arundas looked puzzled. As so much a Protoss can looked puzzled.

_**Excuse me?**_ He was surprised at the sudden voice change, but kept it in. He could sate his curiosity later. While he was processing this, Holly was baffled. The Mesmer rendered even the strongest humans weak as a baby. So, why didn't it work here?

Just then, a LEPRetrival team, led by Trouble himself, roared over the edge of the hill.

Trouble was shocked. The aliens had captured Holly, were resistant to the Mesmer, and seemed to be as technologically advanced, if not more, then the fairies. Just what were these things?

_Time to wonder about that later_, Trouble chided himself. A bigger problem was the armored one with the two laser-blades coming out of his wrists, and the one with the helmet and what looked to be a flight suit. The fact that they were dug into a small depression on a hill did not help either.

"All right, boys, listen up. Grub, you take Crawl and Nohka and get behind them. Ellson, you do the same with Austin and Kon. You guys get a flank on them." He motioned to three other fairies, all who seemed to be big, bulky, and strong. "You three go at them from the back. Everyone else, follow me on a frontal attack. Grub, Ellson, attack when I say 'Now!'. You three, hit them when I shout 'Surround them!' Now, let's GO!" Trouble and his men rushed forward, firing off Neutrino 2000's, only to see the shots rebound off on the Protoss plasma shields and head everywhere.

_D'arvit!_ Trouble swore as he watched the shots go sailing harmlessly away. "Everyone, GO! GO! GO! GO!" The attack teams belatedly launched off shot after shot, only to watch their attacks rebound and hit their own men in the legs and arms.

_**Arundas! May I go and destroy those who would attack the Firstborn with these primitive energy weapons?**_

_** No, I SHALL!**_ Arundas then began proceeding to knock Troubles men down like bowling pins with psi assaults.

Trouble gritted his teeth as he watched Ellson go down with a yell from one of those weird bolts of energy. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK! Get Foaly and his team and set up those portable Time-Stop towers!" What remained of the squadron scurried back, launching off a few parting shots.

Holly gaped as she watched Arundas move back with a weary sigh.

_**Arundas! Are you ill? Shall I go wreak vengeance on our assailants?**_

_** NO! I am fine. Those weapons merely drained my shields a great deal. Now, move back. I wish to rest. Khoras! Did you find out exactly how bad the ship is?**_

_** Yes, yes I did. The ship is in reparable condition. However, it cannot be used as anything except as a bunker and a supply of minerals and vespene. There are enough materials so that we can set up a small camp, but that is all. Not nearlt enough to repair the ship.**_

"Um, excuse me, but when may I leave?" Holly spoke up, startling the three who were lost in conversation.

_**You may leave when you tell us where we may find allies and materials to repair our ship. Also, where those little men your friends? Because, if so, we would like you to-**_at that point he got no further, as a crackle of energy sounded a time-stop being set up over the hill.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" Trouble groaned in relief as his magic healed the last cuts and bruises from the desperate scramble away from the hill. Around him was a full team of scientists, assistants, techies, and LEPRetrieval, all bustling around doing all sorts of jobs.

"Foaly," Trouble beckoned the centaur closer. "How do you think we should gain that hill? Our team was thrashed out there, and Neutrinos wouldn't work. D'arvit."

"Honestly, I don't know. We're supposed to be the most technologically advanced, so really, I was never briefed in this kind of thing. All we can really do is go up to them and negotiate."

"Well, I was hoping for a-*" At that point, he was cut off as an elf ran up to him yelling, "Sir! Sir! Captain Short is coming along with the aliens!"

_**Khoras, do you really think this is a good idea? We have no backup, no allies, and are in unfamiliar territory. Also, we are surrounded by enemy warriors.**_

_** Torun, wherever Arundas leads us, I shall follow. His judgment has only got us in danger thrice, twice on Aiur and when we were evacuating, when he advised me to crank up the left handle a bit. **_

_** Hmmm.**_

__The High Templar and the LEP commander approached each other, and the negotiations began.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Greetings, young one, I am High Templar Arundas. I am truly sorry for Torun attacking your female **_(Trouble and the others blushed, Holly glared)_** but she was armed and was about to run when she saw us. Naturally, we were suspicious. Anyway, we would like to ask you for minerals and vespene. In return, we will release your female and restrain Torun from carving you into pieces.**_ Torun looked very, very eager to do just that, especially to Trouble. The 'young' elf had flinched when Arundas had telepathically brushed his mind, and was now sweating from the dangerous aura surrounding Torun. Still, he reminded himself he was a LEP commander and goddamnit; he had a job to do.

"Now you listen here," he began, "You aren't in any position to make any demands, are you? You're outnumbered, alone, and in unfamiliar territory." _**That's what I said,**_ Torun supported Trouble, while 'talking' in a superior tone to the others. Trouble ignored him and continued. "Now, here are our terms: You release Holly and surrender here and now, and we won't kill you using a blue-rinse. Got that? Also, you're going to have to give up your technology and that battered ship to us so we can study it." Trouble was nearly knocked flat by the waves and waves of murderous intent coming from the three aliens.

_** Surrender? SURRENDER! HAH! We are the Firstborn, greatest of all sentient species in the universe, second only to the Xel'Naga. Our empires stretch across dozens of star systems, and the tiniest portion of our fleets could burn this puny planet to ASH. We will never give ourselves or our technology up to you little PESTS. You will accept OUR terms, or else we will destroy every one of you here.**_

Trouble frowned. The fairies had no idea of what these aliens were talking about, but considering they seemed to be immune to Neutrino's and could take down a LEPRetrieval team in seconds, maybe making too big of a demand would be unwise. "O.K." he said after some thought, "What we want is Holly back and you none causing any trouble, or showing yourselves to the humans. If they see you, they will bring the full force of their militaries and special ops on you. What we want to do is HELP you, and we can't do that if you're threatening to kill us. So, how about you just calm down, not attack us, and go quietly into our custody, alright?" _**Hmmm, you do have a point. Very well. We will 'go quietly,' as you say it, but we will not relinquish our ships or armor. However, us going quietly hinges on one thing. **_"What?" _** Do you have any minerals or vespene gas for which we can repair our ship with?**_

The Protoss were shocked when Trouble explained they had never heard of 'minerals' or 'vespene gas' before. They showed Foaly their ship, and the decision was made to haul it and all fragments of the hull and interior back down to Haven. Meanwhile, Arundas and his friends would be taking tests and in general, be studied by the fairies in return for their hospitality and repairs. Meanwhile, Foaly was ranting about how all this tech was 'so far beyond us, it like comparing us to the humans!' Now, that is an exaggeration, but Trouble could see Foaly's point. I mean, these guys had plasma shields that, in Haven, should still be a concept.

_**When may we get news of whether my ship is space-worthy or not?**_ Foaly started at the sudden psychic contact. "Soon. Oh, and would you mind if I study it? This is the most technologically advanced thing we have ever seen! I mean, we could probably build something with the same design, but the interior and materials are way out of our league!" Foaly was practically jumping up and down with excitement at having such a treasure trove of technology deposited in his lap.

Khoras just nodded in approval. He left and went to Arundas. _**Arundas, are you sure about this? I mean, the commander was jumping up and down to study the ship. Just how technologically advanced are these people? I mean, it's not as if they still use nuclear energy, is it?**_ Arundas just sighed mentally and shattered the illusion. _**Actually, Khoras, yes they do.**_

_** Oh, dear Adun…**_

**HAVEN**

Everyone in Haven was clamoring to see a glimpse of the alien who had taken out Trouble's squad. Paparazzo's were everywhere, and crowding citizens were only just being held back by LEP officers.

_**How childish. We are merely from another planet, yet they act as if the Xel'naga have come down to visit them.**_

_** Torun, it may simply be that these people have been completely isolated from alien contact, this is most likely a momentous occasion in their history.**_

_** Hmmmm…**_

__Meanwhile, reporters were pushing and shoving police and each other out of the way, machine-gunning questions all the while.

"Excuse me, what are your names?"

"Have you had any contact with the Mud People?"

"Where are you from?"

Excuse me, but what race are you?"

"How did you get here?" And many other questions.

Finally, Arundas snapped. He bellowed out psionically, giving everyone an incredible headache.

_**SILENCE!**_

And silence there was, punctuated by moans, groans, and cries of, "Get me out of here!"

_**There, that's better.**_ Trouble groaned. Considering how powerful these guys are, every major criminal syndicate, such as the Goblin Triads and Koboi would be after their allegiance. He would have to send them on their way as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile, inside a Protoss Carrier…**_

_**You are sure of this?**_ The Protoss Executor stared at the uniformed Hangar chief.

_**Yes. Khoras's scout has failed to check in. I believe they have been missing for some time now. And just recently, our observers have detected a psionic presence on Earth, the Terran home world.**_

_** Hmmmm… Send a shuttle with 4 dragoons, 2 reavers, 2 High templar, 2 Dark Templar, and 8 zealots to Earth to pick them up. Oh, and fill the rest of the space with minerals and vespene gas in case their shuttle requires repairs.**_

_** Understood. But Executor, why would we need so many for such a simple pick-up?**_

_** In case they are in enemy hands, Chief.**_

_**HAVEN**_

__Trouble was groaning while holding his head. A spy-reporter had recently tried to sneak into the apartment where the aliens were staying, and lost his arm as a result of that warrior's blades. Now, that reporters company was baying for blood and money, and most of the civilians were accusing Trouble of hosting 'beasts that feast on fairy blood' and were calling for him to throw out the aliens.

"Hey, Trubs." He looked up to see Holly in uniform. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"First of all, Captain, it's Commander or Trouble, not Trubs. Second of all, can you go to these 'Protoss' and ask them to not hack off any limbs? I have a hell of a lot of paperwork to do and red tape to clear out."

"Sure, _Commander_." Trouble groaned. This was just not his day.

_**In Orbit Around Earth**_

An overlord loaded with 12 drones, 10 zerglings, and a huge amount of minerals was returning from a scouting mission. The hulking beast had seen the lush planet, Earth, and was returning to inform whoever was in charge. It stopped. It watched as a warp rift opened and a shuttle popped out. It reasoned, 'If the Protoss are interested in this planet, it would be worth infesting.' And with that, it glided down to Earth. Poor thing had no idea it had been seen by an observer.

_**HAVEN**_

An angry mob had gathered around the dwelling of the Protoss. Arundas was about to go and clear them out with some psi assaults when he stopped. He felt a presence he had not heard in numbers since the evacuation.

_**Khoras! Torun! Come here, now! Our brethren are coming for us!**_

_** Templar, is this true?**_ The zealot was skeptical._** It would seem an awful lot of resources for just the three of us.**_

_** Torun, ever seen the Overminds death, the Protoss were in decline. We need everyone we can get!**_ Khoras was about to speak when, suddenly, a warp rift opened up over Police Plaza, and out dropped a shuttle.

Khoras mentally smiled. _**Our brethren have come.**_

_**POLICE PLAZA**_

The three Protoss walked forward to see a sight they thought they would never see again. Arundas marched forward into the arms of the his brethren, caste-wise, while all the bystanders were either smiling, scowling, or in varying degrees of shock, due to the massive technological and biological difference between the aliens and them.

_**Arundas! Khoras! Torun! Your homeland awaits you!**_ The massed rescue mission was calling the refugee's to the shuttle, and they were complying, when all of a sudden…

_**Sir! The observers are detecting numerous Zerg bio-signatures headed this way!**_ The shuttle pilot was practically screaming mentally as screams and smoke began to rise from the East side of Haven.

_**EAST HAVEN**_

Smoke was everywhere as terrified fairies ran and flew as fast as they possibly could out of the way of the encroaching swarm. Mutalisks were flying by in the air, strafing random targets while hydralisks and zerglings were chasing down citizens. Failing that, they settled for completely screwing up whatever they could find. Houses were trashed, furniture was shredded, and any elf, gnome, sprite, or pixie unlucky enough to fall was promptly torn to pieces before the magic could kick in. After all, magic doesn't work on scraps of bone and flesh.

_**Dear Adun…**_Khoras and his companions looked on in horror at the carnage that was spreading like a wave through the city. The LEP was mobilizing, but most of them were paralyzed by fear and shock by the simple brutality of the Zerg. _**FOR AIUR!**_ Torun led the zealots and dragoons into the fray. The sight of psi blades turning zerglings and hydras into sashimi seemed to snap the LEP out of the stupor, as they moved in, firing their Neutrinos set to way above the recommended setting. In short, they were frying the Zerg, though it took a couple shots. The real problem, though, was in the mutalisks. While the Zerg ground was being forced back, the flyer carapaces were too tough for Neutrinos to do any real damage. They were stuck relying on the two dragoons and the psi-storms of the high templar, but they were simply not enough, not by a long shot. The Overlords were scrambling the signals that would activate the pursuit drones, so the Mutas went unchecked. They bombarded the LEP with glaive wurms, each wurm bouncing between the troops, taking several down. This weakened the ground, thus letting the Zerg troops gain an overall advantage. In short, it seemed as if nothing would be able to stop the Swarm from infesting Haven.


	5. Chapter 5

_**EAST HAVEN BATTLEGROUND**_

When all hope seemed lost, and Haven doomed to the Zerg, a huge warp rift opened up above the fairy metropolis. Out came a massive Protoss fleet. The Protoss air began to move in to engage the Zerg, and each ship proved why the Protoss were known for their air superiority. Anti-matter missiles shrieked though the sky into the Zerg as the corsairs and phoenix engaged the Mutalisks into dogfights. The void rays focused on the overlords, and their targets began popping like balloons. As the overlords died, the signals began getting through and the drones began to activate. The Zerg, faced with mounting resistance, decided to fall back, heal, and rethink their plan.

Trouble coughed. He had no idea how to handle this situation. In less than 24 hours, over 50 of the aliens had come, and it looked like more were on the way, judging by the probes that were warping in, well, something he couldn't make out. It looked like one of those human 'pyramids', but he knew that they had never come to Earth before. Trouble's eyebrows raised themselves as a golden pyramid covered with symbols and blue gems materialized. _Warp technology_, he finally realized. _These aliens have discovered warp technology!_ He had been thinking about this possibility when the shuttle came in. He discussed it with Foaly, who bristled when he contemplated the fact that these aliens may have been more advanced. He approached Foaly and asked, "So, Foaly, do you think we can reverse-engineer this technology of these aliens?"

Foaly humphed and replied, "Trouble, do you think that I haven't already asked? These 'Protoss' as they call themselves think of this whole venture as a nuisance! When I approached one of their high leaders, or 'templar', he directly said to my face that if it weren't for the fact that Earth was so important for some reason, they would have simply destroyed it from orbit! And besides, it would take even me years just to understand how this technology works!" (A.N. One of Stetmanns logs, a Terran scientist in the game, said that the Protoss were so far ahead of the Terrans that the humans seemed like amoeba's to them. Since fairy techonology can be understood by Artemis, and most likely most other geniuses, I thought that this meant the Protoss would be far ahead)

All of a sudden, Holly ran up to Trouble. "Artemis is sending messages on why we are so unresponsive. He wants to know Foaly's ideas on his latest plan." She panted. Trouble blanched. Artemis's mind would be blown away by all this, and though they could probably use his mind for tactics and strategy, he was unwilling to involve a human in this. Besides, he didn't even know how these Protoss would react to a human!

**We already know of humans, for we have encountered them before on several occasions.** Arundas's voice boomed through Troubles mind, interrupting his thoughts.

"D'arvit don't do- wait, you mean to tell me that you already know about humans! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Trouble was shocked and furious. The Protoss had purposely left him in the dark about this, and he wanted, no, _demanded_ an explanation.

Arundas overheard these thoughts and replied **We did not deem it necessary. The Terrans have proved themselves valiant warriors in the past, however the ones here are simply too primitive and suspicious for us to make contact with, or to make a significant difference against the Zerg without the use of nuclear weapons.**

_**AT FOWL MANOR**_

"They're hiding something." Artemis was sure. Holly had been evasive throughout their conversation, and the route she had used was markedly different than the normal. Also, he thought he could make out smoke in the background. No, something had definitely happened, and Artemis Fowl the Second wanted to know what.

_**ATLANTIS**_

Opal Koboi smiled as she read the news. Her outside contacts had told her of these two new aliens, and the destruction one of them had wrought on Haven. The mindless beasts known as the Zerg just need a push in the right direction, and she would be free. She smiled as her brain immediately began to whir with the possibilities. If she could somehow gain control of these Zerg, even a small group, she could gain an invaluable tool in her plans for domination. _As for the Protoss_, she mused, _they had best not get in my way_.


End file.
